


You're Such a Loser

by mikeyspankme



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Public proposal, this sucks im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyspankme/pseuds/mikeyspankme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael finally asks Luke to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Such a Loser

Michael loved the simple things in life. He loved to sit at home, eating Doritos and playing video games opposed to going out and partying. He’d rather wear a pair of jeans and a band t-shirt than some nice designer clothes. And he’d rather just throw a snapback on instead of actually taking the time and effort to put tens of different products in his hair so it would look ‘nice’ and ‘natural’. He didn’t like calling too much attention to himself, which was rather odd because he was in a band known all across the globe. Also, he had an affinity for coloured hair which definitely drew more attention to himself than having his natural blond hair.

Luke, however, was the exact opposite. He liked to stick out. He loved the acknowledgement he got from people when he looked especially good. He loved it when he went out to party with Calum and people knew who he was without even having to talk to him. It gave him a kind of adrenaline rush, the attention. He’d spend hours getting ready every day, just so that he would look good daily. He’d also spent hundreds on hair products and new clothes. Sure, his clothes weren’t necessarily designer, but they were more high-end than the things he’d been wearing before the band ever happened.

Michael loved Luke more than anything else though. The two had been dating since Year Ten, after they’d gotten over their ‘mutual hatred’ (a.k.a. sexual frustration) for each other. Michael knew he loved Luke pretty soon into their relationship. Luke was always compromising for Michael. He would get Michael to come out to parties and the minute Michael said he wanted to leave, Luke was halfway out the door. Luke would ask him out on dates to the movies, or some restaurant, and upon hearing the uncomfortable ‘sure’ that was Michael’s reply, he would immediately suggest that they stay in and just have a movie marathon. Luke was always considerate of Michael’s introverted tendencies.

Michael had never really been able to do the same for him. Until now, that was.

“Michael, are you sure you want to do this?” Calum looked into his best friend’s eyes, the usual joking tone to his voice absent. This was a serious thing Michael was about to do. And Calum thought it was absolutely crazy. It could end badly in so many ways and Cal didn’t really want to see either of his friends hurt.

“Yes, I am sure, Cal,” Michael rolled his eyes at the brunet across the bus from him. “I am absolutely sure I want to do this.”

“Alright, if you’re sure. How can I help you with this?” Calum sighed, giving up on his attempts to stop Michael from doing this. At least, in this way. It was too public a thing and he didn’t think Luke would exactly appreciate that. But, if Michael was really sure about this, Calum wouldn’t stop him. He would support his friends, no matter what.

“You’re the best!” Michael threw his arms around Calum, squeezing him tightly. “I love you so, so much, Cal!”

“Yeah, I know. Now, tell me your plan.”

Michael went through his plan for the night, making sure to leave no details out. He had been planning this night for years, thoughts going through his head about how he could make this exactly perfect for Luke. This night, while being a big one for the both of them, was going to be all about Luke. After he’d made sure that Calum knew exactly what to do and when to do it, Ashton came onto the bus, warning them that sound check was in ten minutes and they needed to get themselves together.

The next couple of hours before the show itself, Michael seemed to be avoiding Luke. He was incredibly nervous about tonight. Generally, Michael had butterflies in his stomach whenever they were to perform another show. And what he was about to ask Luke also gave him those butterflies. So, having both of them happen simultaneously really messed Michael up.

His performance wasn’t the best that night. His fingers shook so badly, he’d practically massacred his solo in Disconnected after Calum did the whole ‘Michael Clifford!’ thing. When it was his turn to talk to the crowd and make up a song, Michael ended up doing the usual ‘everybody say Luke sucks balls’ joke. Making fun of Luke brought him back to the old days, when his hair wasn’t falling out because of the stress and he could hardly talk because of the nerves.

As the last song before their encore ended, Michael gave the signal to Calum. Calum got the message and picked Luke up into his arms. Over the microphone you could hear Luke squeal out, “What the fuck, Calum!” But that was the end of his reaction in front of the fans, as Calum had run backstage with him. Ashton, still sitting at his drum set looked at Michael curiously. The fans that filled the seats of the stadium cried out, also wondering what was going on.

“Um, Mike, do you know what that was?”

Michael just smiled awkwardly and nodded, “Uhm, yeah I do.” He looked around at the faces in the crowd, so many people with such happy looks on their faces. They were completely blissed out and that’s just what Michael loved to see. Hopefully in a few short minutes, that same look would be on Luke’s face.

“Please, Michael, do inform all of us.” Ashton spoke into the microphone as he got up from his drum set. He made his way over to where Michael stood on the stage alone and stood right next to him.

“Okay, guys, so as you all know, Luke and I have been going out for a few years now…” Michael giggled as the fans screamed loudly. “And I love him more than anything. Even though I make fun of him a lot, I still love him a whole bunch. And I want to continue loving him for the rest of my life.” More screams sounded throughout the stadium. Michael continued, “I need your help to make that happen.”

“Wait, wait, wait! Michael, are you saying you’re going to ask Luke to marry you? And you didn’t even tell me beforehand!?” Ashton looked mildly offended at that. His own friend wouldn’t even tell him about his plans to pop the question.

“I only told Calum right before the show and I wanted to keep it a surprise. Lord knows you would have tweeted about it.” Screams, again, were heard.

“Asswipe,” Ashton grinned fondly, “Now, what do you need them to do for you, Mike?”

“We’re gonna play an older song from our first album tonight as our encore. It’s called Beside You and when Luke says for you guys to sing along, could you all just scream back ‘marry me?’ And remember, don’t say anything beforehand, okay? I want Luke to be completely surprised.”

A chorus of voices screaming ‘yes’ reverberated across the stadium. Michael smiled and thanked the fans for the help before announcing that they would be back on stage in just a moment and running back to the area backstage. There, Luke and Calum sat on the small couch. Luke had earphones in, listening to some sort of music as Calum tried to distract him from the sound out in the stadium.

“Thank God you’re done. Luke kept asking me why we left stage before you two.” Calum groaned at the sight of his friend with the jet black hair. Luke looked up, saw Michael, then grinned and took out the headphones.

“This show has been so amazing. The fans are so hyped! Let’s get out and play the encore!” Luke jumped up off the small couch, heading directly for the stage. Calum and Ashton followed him while Michael stayed behind to grab the ring. The small black box was nestled inside his laptop bag, next to the charger. He pulled it out and stared at the obsidian band suited perfectly for Luke. Before his nerves could get the best of him, Michael placed the box into the pocket of his jeans and ran out on stage.

As they started to play, Michael looked out into the crowd. His eyes studied a few faces in the crowd, but his main focus was on the song. He had thirty seconds until he had to stop playing so he could get down on one knee and pop open the ring box. His heart was beating rapidly, his entire body was covered in sweat, and his mouth felt incredibly dry. He had to calm himself in the next few seconds or he would mess up the entire thing.

Luke stood on the catwalk the moment he asked the crowd to sing back the lyrics. Michael rushed over quickly, his guitar still strapped around himself, and got down on one knee behind him. Luke’s face when the crowd screamed back ‘marry me?’ was an adorable one, looking confused more than any other time he had ever been.

“What?” He muttered into the microphone. Surprisingly, all the fans were silent. Luke turned around behind him to see if something had happened with one of the other boys. His audible gasp of surprise at the scene before him made Michael laugh softly.

“So, um, I love you, like a lot. More than video games, or anime, or literally anything else in this world. And I want to be able to love you this way for the rest of our lives. Luke Robert Hemmings, will you marry me?” Michael spoke into the headset microphone he had. He didn’t pay attention to the fans. The only thing on his mind was the beautiful blond boy whom he so desperately loved and who was standing right in front of him.

“Oh my God, I-I,” Luke stuttered nervously at first, but then screamed out a “YES!”

As Michael took Luke’s hand and gently glided the ring onto it, thousands of fans screamed. Ashton and Calum sat next to each other by Ashton’s drum kit, making kissy noises into their microphones. Michael slowly stood up and pressed his lips to Luke’s in a loving, passionate way that was mildly inappropriate for being in public. As the two parted, Luke looked into Michael’s eyes and spoke, “You’re such a loser.”

Michael looked at the blond fondly before replying, “Yeah, but you’re marrying this loser.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in like an hour. Sorry if it sucked.


End file.
